The Diaries of J & A
by Kimbercat98
Summary: Ever wonder how Jackson and Ashley managed to portray Jasper and Alice so completely and accurately? Falling for your co-work has never been more magical. Currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is just a fictional possibility of how Jackson and Ashley became Jasper and Alice. No copyright infringement is intended and I do not own the rights to anything.**

**For those who have read the diary before, I have split the first chapter into 3 chapters to keep the flow a little better. (i.e. different chapters are different days)**

APOV

Dear Diary,

I got the PART! I'm so excited. I couldn't wait to call home and tell Mom, Dad and Joe. They were all so proud of me. I'm going to see them for the holidays so I'm sure their smiles will greet me at the airport.

My manager said that this could really be the big "thing" for me to launch me further into my career. Of course, I'll take a wait and see attitude towards it since all my audition seem to come with that phrase attached.

I have to admit that once I really got into these books that this "Twilight" movie is based on, I couldn't put them down. I am eagerly awaiting the release of the new book but it is almost 10 months away. Well at least I'll have the script for the movie to keep me company.

I am soo right for this part! I know I'm a little too tall, but there aren't a lot of young actresses out there as short as Alice is written to be. I'll make up for it though. I'm going to work my behind off to make sure I am the best Alice ever!

I hope they cast someone tall for the role of Jasper though.

--Ash

JPOV

Yo Dude –

I just got another part! In this one I get to play a Vampire, can you believe it? I'm so stoked. I've always wanted to play a vamp.

I went out for the lead but evidently I wasn't right for the part. The girl they have playing the lead is so difficult that I'm really glad I didn't get it. I mean, I can't imagine trying to carry the movie with her as my romantic love interest. I just wasn't feeling it from her at all. Well, my congrats to the dude that gets that role. It could be really interesting.

I got the part of this Vampire with the power to control other people's emotions. It'll be hard trying to figure this guy, Jasper, out though. They tell me I need to read the books, all 3 of them, to get this Jasper kids back story. I am soo _not_ looking forward to reading teenage girly romance novels over the holidays. Hey, maybe I might get lucky and one of my sisters will have read it and can fill me in.

Until later dude,

- J

**A/N – Please review if you like or don't like. I am open to suggestions if you would like to share yours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – This is just a fictional possibility of how Jackson and Ashley became Jasper and Alice. No copyright infringement is intended and I do not own the rights to anything.**

**This chapter used to be part of chapter one. I split it up to help the flow.**

APOV

Dear Diary,

These books are so awesome! I can't put them down. I really think I'm falling for Jasper. There's nothing better than I guy that knows what you're feeling and acts appropriately right? I mean come on, who needs that needy guy Edward anyway! Sure he's handsome and perfect and so sexy that Bella can't keep her hands off him, but there's something to be said for a true relationship that is Alice and Jasper. They are just so content just to be near each other that nothing else seems to faze them.

_Sigh_ I wish there were really men out there in the real world that treated women with the respect and love that the Cullen clan seems to. Thanks so much Ms. Meyer for ruining any hope of finding a decent guy in the real world after falling for your Vampires.

Speaking of Jasper, I heard the cast this guy named Jackson Rathbone in the part. I Googled him to find out more, and I'm pleasantly surprised. I mean from the clips I am seeing on , he can act. He was in the OC, Beautiful People, The war at home (although he played a gay guy in this one, he was really good) I just hope he's not gay in real life, I mean that would be so weird to be married to a gay guy and have to act all in love together. Not that I have anything against gays, I just don't know how I'll pull off playing the in love wife next to someone who can't find me the least bit desirable. No matter, it'll all work out.

Kellan gets back from South Africa tomorrow. I'm going to dinner with him and Kayla and some other friends the day after. Kayla told me that Kellan has mention Jackson to her before so I might hit him up on some specifics at dinner. Kayla also mentioned that Kellan's manager was trying to get him in to audition for a role in Twilight too. That would be soo cool to have my best buddy on location with me! It would help to avoid the temptation to do some not so cool stuff that sometimes comes with being on location with a bunch of young actors. Although I heard that a lot of them are, like me, still under age.

Oh yeah, I'm going to turn 21 while on set. Whoopee (drips sarcasm)! No family, friends, etc. Well, hopefully Kellan will be able to join me if he gets a part (I think everyone has been cast though).

I gotta get some sleep. My roomies have been keeping me up late recently prepping for their auditions and I have another photo shoot tomorrow.

--Ash

JPOV

I am in Heaven!

They cast Ashley Greene, the super sexy Maxim girl as my future wife Alice!

Boy am I lucky or what! I even got out of reading all the books because evidently this saga is like something from the girls handbook on what men should be, so all my sisters, their friends, my married with kids cousins and every other female I know has read and re-read all three books and most are on waiting lists for the fourth one to come out.

I found out all about Jasper being turned into a vamp during the Civil War (War Between the States to be accurate Ms. Meyer) and get this, he was from Texas. How cool is it that I won't have to hide my accent again. Man it gets tiring trying to talk all Yankee and crap.

I'm doing research and trying to dwell on what it must feel like to be alive for over 150 years. I also need to start watching people. Observing really, what they do when they are feeling different emotions. Maybe I can do that at the gig tomorrow night. It'll be easy to observe crowds emotions especially when we are planning on playing such a wide range of tunes for them. Maybe I can talk the guys into switching up the play list so I can maximize the effect we'll have on the audience.

Kellan called, He's back from Africa and wants to come to the show tomorrow. He also said that his manager had managed to get him an audition for Twilight even though everyone had already been cast. I really hope he gets a part. He'd be fun to have on set, especially since I won't really know anyone else.

Later

- J

**A/N – Please review if you like or don't like. I am open to suggestions if you would like to share yours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – This is just a fictional possibility of how Jackson and Ashley became Jasper and Alice. No copyright infringement is intended and I do not own the rights to anything.**

**This chapter used to be part of chapter 1. It was split to help with flow.**

APOV

Diary,

I'm really starting to get concerned about going on location for 2 and a half months. I've heard that we need to be prepared for all types of weather conditions so I'm having Mom and Dad send me the coat I got from my grandparents for Christmas one year in high school. Of course, this also means I get to go shopping! I am so loving that.

I'm nervous about not knowing anyone but hey, I'm supposed to be an actress right? I'll just act like I'm comfortable around all of the strangers and I'll be fine.

Mom just called. I can always count on her to cheer me up. She said I'll be fine and make lots of new friends while I'm there. I faintly remember her giving me the same speech when I was starting high school. Oh well, that's what Moms are for.

Kellan still hasn't gotten his audition yet. I'm really hoping it goes well although at this point it doesn't look like there will be any parts available. Well, I can always hope for the best. Mom offered to come all the way from FL to visit with me in OR on my birthday. I know they can't afford it so I told her I would be okay with some of my _new_ friends and not to worry about it. I might call her if I get desperate. Joe offered to come to my rescue too but I know he is really crushing on this girl at college and the last thing he really wants is to go rescue his baby sis from boredom all the way across the continent. The great thing about it is that he would so do it if I really wanted him to.

Kellan and Kayla and I had a great evening out last night. They are so cute together. He really gets her and she gets him. Kellan didn't really say much about my newest co-star, Jackson though. He was just interested in us going to see this band (I had never heard of) that was playing at a club downtown later that night. Unfortunately, I had to beg off so that I could get to an audition for a horror film this morning. I hate 7:00am casting calls.

I leave next week for the Twilight set. We are supposed to be spending the first week in training on "How to be a Vampire". I hear we will get to do some stunt work so at least that will be kinda cool. Maybe I can sneak away for a bit and explore the area. I've heard from other people that it is beautiful up around that area.

I'm not even going to mention about how nervous I am at meeting my film husband. I am so in love with the book version of Jasper that I don't want to transfer those feelings onto this actor. It's just better if I prepare myself by trusting and believing that he is going to be a gay actor with his boyfriend in tow. Yeah, that's right I mean with a name like Jackson, he has to be gay, right?

_Sigh_ Oh well; at least I'll see nature.

Off to pack and shop.

--Ash

JPOV

Dude,

After last nights set, I was finally feeling the ominous pressure that the character of Jasper must feel when surrounded by others. Standing on stage just observing the facial characteristics of the crowd as our music swept them from one emotion to another was as frightening as it was magical. At one point, I thought I was going to have to stop playing and run away from the contradictions I would see as I gazed from face to face. I was used to playing from within my own emotions, not caring about how my music was affecting those around me. This one exercise in getting to the heart of this character opened my eyes to the multiplicity of emotions I could bring to those hearing my art.

To think that this one man (ok character) would not just be acutely affected by seeing the facial expressions of those around him like I was, but would actually be able to feel those warring emotions as if they were somehow his own. I mean, if you think about it, he probably doesn't know which emotions are his and which belong to the people surrounding him. How could he, unless he was completely isolated from everyone else. That could get so lonely, it's a wonder he has any sanity left. And then to think that he not only has to feel these emotions but also be controlled enough to not project them back out onto people. This dude must be about to explode inside. The only outlet he has for letting these bottled up emotions out is when he needs to affect the mood of someone around him for good or bad (I bet it wouldn't be hard for him to turn bad, really bad). Whoa. This guy is so complex. I'm really going to get into this part and enjoy finding way to physically display his internal struggles.

Regardless of the lessons learned last night during my little exercise, I did get to spend a little time with Kellan and Kayla. He was telling me all about filming in South Africa. That sounds like a place I might want to visit some day. He has an audition with Catherine, our director in Twilight, early next week. He wasn't holding out much hope of being cast though. I tried to keep it optimistic but he told me that his friend Ash had told him that all the parts had already been awarded. Who knows, If it is meant to be, it will be. I really hope he gets in though I don't want to have to try to be all "in with the crowd" just to avoid the recluse rumors.

I can't wait to snap some pics of the awesome scenery in that area. Maybe I can get away from the crowds and explore. Nothing like fresh air and beautiful scenery to inspire creativity.

Gotta pack and find a heavy coat somewhere. I'm leaving for OR on Monday.

Later

- J

**A/N – Please review if you like or don't like. I am open to suggestions if you would like to share yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – This is just a fictional possibility of how Jackson and Ashley became Jasper and Alice. No copyright infringement is intended and I do not own the rights to anything.**

APOV

Diary,

I can't believe this place. I arrived at Portland Airport late this morning. The views from the plane were spectacular. I couldn't wait to get settled and get the intro meetings over with so I could start exploring the sites. I have to admit that thinking of the exploration trips I could take helped to alleviate most of my fears about meeting the rest of the cast and crew. I had already met a few from the auditions but I was still apprehensive about a few of them.

I think there were several of the actors on my flight but as a rule, I don't approach anyone unless they speak or it is a necessity. Okay, so I have bent those rules before, but for this project, I wasn't going to push my luck. All I need is to have a fellow cast mate mad at me for the entire location shoot. I have to admit, I did find one guy particularly interesting though. He was cute in a different way than most. He had hair about the same color as mine. Usually I prefer guys with the whole "surfer" thing going on, but this guy seemed to exude confidence in just being. I stole several glances at him throughout the trip. I wish I had his confidence. I , thankfully, never noticed my ogling him or I would have had to jump from the plane from the embarrassment factor. He just sat there quietly writing in a journal and looking out the window. After landing and escaping the confines of the plane, I watched him stride off towards the ticket counter with a guitar in hand. Musician, well my brother has always told me I can pick the strangest guys to be attracted to. Musicians were way off my list of acceptable boyfriends. They were too transient to carry on any type of relationship with someone in the acting business. I know; actors travel too. After all I'm in Portland right? Well Musicians as a rule are known to not be able to commit to anything other than their music.

I know, I know.

The car is here to drive me to the hotel so I gotta go.

-Ash

JPOV

I'm in Portland now. The flight was … well a flight. I did get to work on a new song or maybe it'll just become another poem of mine. This one is about emotions and their volatility.

The scenery coming in was great. I can't wait to get out and explore the area. I packed my camera with me checked bags even though I really didn't want to, I had to choose between it and Annabelle. Annabelle won. She usually does.

After disembarking the plane, I chose to go over to the ticket counter to confirm my return flight rather than fight the crowds heading towards the luggage carousels. This would also give me time to try and settle my nerves from the flight, and the apprehension I was feeling about meeting the rest of the cast. It worked for a while.

The trip to the hotel was uneventful. I managed to get things settled in my room and make sure the camera made it okay before picking up Annabelle for a few minutes before our first cast meeting. The weather here is going to be brutal.

My mind kept tying to think of ways I could make Jasper a better character and how I was going to portray his relationship with Alice so I decided to write to you so I could get focused.

So far I've come up with a few ideas. Maybe writing them down here will help me see which ones are going to work best.

Jasper lives for Alice. He is miserable when he is not with her.

Alice is the only one he has met who he has felt his own feelings for.

Alice wouldn't want for Jasper to control her feelings. What woman would want that?

I will need to spend a lot of time with the actress playing Alice

Create your own language or lack there of to communicate with each other.

Be a total southern gentleman (just like you were raised to be) This one won't be difficult unless she is totally self centered.

I hope she is open to these ideas. Or even better, she may have a few of her own.

Whatever the case, I have to be careful to not cross any lines between character and reality. I don't want to hurt her or get hurt.

Times up. I gotta get a move on before I'm late.

- J

**A/N – Please review if you like or don't like. I am open to suggestions if you would like to share yours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N –Jasper and Alice have started spying on their actors. I do not own the rights to anything.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. If yes or no, please let me know in the reviews.**

They sat in the airport watching the people pass. The beautiful, young couple was seemingly waiting on another plane to arrive. To everyone who happened to take notice, they were just a couple snuggling close together, lost in their own world.

"Alice, Can you see if they get us right or not?" Jasper smiled as he asked his beautiful bride.

Returning his smile was so easy. "No Jazz, They haven't made up their minds yet. I don't even know if I'll be able to see them clearly since most of what they will be doing is not based on a decision. What kind of feelings are you getting from them?" What she did know is that this new pet project she was taking on would provide her and Jasper immense entertainment.

"They're nervous. The girl is even a little bit frightened. When they came off the plane though, I felt a hint of longing coming from both of them but they weren't looking at each other so I can't tell you what they were longing for." His face displayed the confusion of the complex emotions he was taking in.

Alice gazed longingly at her loving husband and snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm that was casually draped across her shoulders. "They look cute together though." She sighed.

"They don't look like us Alice. I don't know how these people are going to pull it off. He's not going to be able to pick her up for kisses, the way you like to be." He smiled at the memories of how she giggles when he picks her up in his arms. To an outsider, or even their family, it might seem childish but to him he would do anything to keep her happy.

Alice glanced back into the crowd of people. "They're not us, honey. They just have to get the essences of our relationship right and the rest will come naturally." In her mind she was charting out different ways to make these two strangers seem as if they had been married for as long as she and Jazz. She hasn't found the right solution yet, but she would.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her temple, effectively smoothing out the crease between her eyebrows that always seemed to pop up when she was searching through time. "So he has to know why I love you and why you are my existence." He whispered in her ear.

"And she has to know why you are what keeps me happy and satisfied in this life." She paused as she turned to face her husband, her existence and her lover "She needs to know that you are everything to me." She placed her hands on his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too Alice"

"Jazz, what can we do to make it easier for them?" Her ideas weren't generating the results she wanted from her visions.

"We'll have to see Ali. We'll have to see."

She wiggled off of his lap and stood in front of him waiting on him to get up so they could continue their observations at the hotel. Her hands placed in little fists on her hips made her look like a child about to throw a tantrum because they aren't getting what they want when they want it. "Patience isn't my strong point you know."

He laughed at the picture before him as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm quite aware of that." He caught her eyes as he explained again "We can't interfere too much or we risk everything"

And here came the pout. "Fine, we'll wait to see what happens when they meet." He put his hand on her back as she slid her arm around his waist and they started slowly walking toward the exit.

"Thank you, darlin." He said gently as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He knew she hated waiting and with her gift, she usually didn't have to; but this was different. These weren't just two people whose decisions could wholly affect the outcome she wanted. There were several factors that went into creating who they would be on the big screen. Not all of those factors could be easily influenced by their gifts. Alice just seemed to want to ignore that fact.

Hoping to distract her from her reverie, he looked down at her with a grin and said in his best southern accent. "Hey, did you know they were both from the South?"

She smiled. "See, it'll be perfect."

**A/N – Please review if you like or don't like. I am open to suggestions if you would like to share yours.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN – As usual, I don't own anything, just the idea.**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update often, I've been on a business trip. Three states in one week and I'm exhausted. I'll try to update more this weekend though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really encouraged me!**

**APOV**

Diary,

The first meeting is done. I felt like it was the first day of school and I was the new kid. I don't know when these nerves will start to settle down. I have chosen this career and I will do well, so I shouldn't be at all scared of these things but I was.

There were about 20 or so people there, most of them gorgeous, and who do I happen to see across the room sitting by himself, once again lost in thought? None other than the musician from the airplane, that's who. Gosh I don't know why I didn't recognize him before. It's only like I've been researching him off and on for almost 3 months now. He is such a gentleman. When it came time to introduce ourselves, He walked over to me, lifted my hand and simply uttered, "Hello my beautiful wife". I melted, acting or not, this guys is smooth and with that southern accent. He made me miss home.

Enough gushing. I'm really going to have to settle down and get my head into this. I can't let some smooth talking Casanova actor waltz in and take every ounce of self control I have. I have to protect myself. This is only a part. He won't make me fall for him. I won't let it happen! But he's so cute Hehehehehe.

On to other things.. Kellen called earlier. He's flying up here to do one last read through with the director tomorrow. He's pretty sure he got the part of Emmett. Alice's big brother. My birthday may not suck lemons after all.

Well, I gotta go get some sleep. We have an early call in the morning to head over to make-up to see how they are going to transform us into Vampires. A day full of experimentation with my face, Oh joy! Not. Well at least that part of this experience I'll be comfortable with. From there, we go to I think movement class or maybe costuming? Well, I've got my schedule in my planner so hopefully I won't be late.

He's just so cute!

I'm in trouble diary. Please come alive and help me. Maybe Kellen can go all "Big Brother" on him for me.

--Ash

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Dude,

She is so …. Indescribable. And she's going to be MY wife for the next three months. How can I have gotten so lucky?

I got down to the meeting room before most everyone and went ahead and introduced myself around to the crew. I was fascinated t learn that they were planning to supplement the cost of some of the special effects by filming parts of the movie old school style. This is going to be such a learning experience for me. The crew seemed very excited and almost hyper to get the filming underway. It was no wonder when you observed our director for any length of time. She alone could have powered the whole city of Portland by her energy alone.

The site outside the windows in the conference room grabbed my attention. The sunset. It was a sight to behold and I had to take a minute just to reflect. I wish I had my camera but I couldn't do that to the other cast members. I learned a while back that some actors actually feared cameras. Who could blame them when you were constantly threatened with one in your face if you dared step outside? Instead I'll make a point to go out tomorrow and snap a few shots.

I think this meeting will go down in history as this first time I ever lost all since of reason and rationality without being on stage or focused on my art. We grouped together into Humans and Vampires. I of course was in the Vampire group. As with all meetings, the group split further into boy Vampires and Girl Vampires. When the director came over to discuss our agenda for the next few weeks, she grabbed went around the room and touched each person on the shoulder as she called them by their actual name and then their character name. Rob/Edward and Kristen/Bella were the first to come under her gaze. Then it was Peter/Carlisle and Elizabeth/Esme, Cam/James and Rachelle/Victoria, Edi/Laurent then she placed her hand on my shoulder and walked me over to her.

I don't know what happened then, something in me just left. All I remember about that moment is that Catherine looked at me and said Jackson/Jasper meet Ashley/Alice. If you ask me, this next part didn't happen but since I have been tortured with the fact that in no less did happen this way, I have no other recourse but to tell you about it to. I bowed down in front of her, took her hand, kissed it and said "Hello my beautiful wife." Evidently, my Southern accent decided to make it's presence known in the worst way as they guys tell me that Texas was well represented in the room. To make matters worse, she just stared at me and….curtsied. The room then broke out in loud laughter and applause. I glanced at the director and she was staring with the biggest grin and her hands folded in prayer under her chin. Ugg. What am I supposed to do now?

I'm going to have to be very careful from now on.

- J


	7. Chapter 7

AN – I don't own anything.

*************

The couple sitting in the lounge area outside of the banquet room of the hotel was not drawing any attention to themselves. He was reading that day's newspaper as she reclined into his side on the couch seeming to watch the fire burning in the fireplace.

JPOV

Although she seemed relaxed and without a care in the world, I knew better, I could feel her muscles tense as she searched the future for what was happening behind the closed door beside us. She wanted me to be close enough to them to influence their feelings if she felt it was necessary to achieve her goal. I was content to let them work it out on their own.

I was feeling the emotions in that room. So many people and yet I could tell which ones were actors and which were crew by the emotions they were emanating. The crew was mostly apprehensive, lethargic and bored. The actors were nervous, apprehensive, fearful, excited, and hopeful. As we watched them arrive for the meeting, I searched their emotions mostly so that I could recognize their emotional signature behind a closed door. I paid special attention to the actors that Alice had said were going to be portraying my family. She made an effort to point them out to me as they arrived, just so I didn't forget.

After so many years together, she knew I wouldn't forget anything she told me (even the things she really wished I would) but this was her project so I let her ramble. I on the other hand had to make things more interesting so I approached this as a recognizance mission. War Games always kept my interest longer that one of Alice's pet projects, especially the romantic ones. Don't get me wrong, I have a romantic side, it's just that I reserve that for Alice. I really don't care to influence other people's desires for each other. That's stepping over a line I don't cross unless absolutely necessary. My problem is that if these two actors don't meet Alice's standards for perfection, it will be absolutely necessary to influence them for my own romantic interests.

The last few actors arrived. She, Ashley I think her name is, was among the stragglers. I quickly got a feel for her signature and watched as the doors closed behind them. Then it hit me. The same longing I felt in the airport. It was coming from two sources in that room. It was coming from others as well but I recognized the feel of these two and Alice will be pleased.

"Jazz," she whispered to me, "Can you help them out for me?" She phrased it as a question but I knew she meant it as an order.

"It's not necessary" I smiled down at her.

"But just in case. Please for me" she pleaded.

"Alice, the amount of longing and lust I feel coming from that room is equivalent to what I get from Bella and Edward or Emmett and Rose when they are reunited after a long separation. They don't need my help love."

"Jasper, they don't need to feel longing or lust. They need to fall in love. They need to feel like us." She was insistent but I was determined to not interfere.

Instead of arguing with her, I did what I very seldom do. I targeted my power to affect only Alice, effectively blocking it from reaching any other living or dead thing around her. She knew I had that kind of control but she had never seen me use it. Especially like this, against her. She wouldn't know what I was doing until the moment she wanted me to influence was over and the kids could continue finding the relationships they were meant to have.

I turned her face towards me and projected all the love and adulation I had into her gaze. I watched as her eyes went from teasingly calculating to molten desire hitting every emotion in between. Looking into her eyes, there was no doubt that she loved me. There was no way she didn't know how I felt about her. These were the feelings we shared when we reunited after being separated for any length of time. Not the lust and longing of my siblings and parents but the adoration and contentment that was us together.

I broke the gaze as she went tense. Her vision taking over her body and mind but her face still glowed with the emotions I sent her way.

"It worked baby!" She kissed me lovingly. "Even though you tried to stop it." She winked.

"Ali, I did stop it. All that" I nodded in the direction of the door "was their own doing."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Writers Block Sucks! Just thought I'd throw that out there. Thanks for all the reviews. You all don't know how much they truly mean to me. Please continue offering advice and criticism.**

**BTW – I don't own these guys. I'm just a fly on the wall of their world.**

***********************

JPOV

Dude,

I'm at a loss. On one hand, I don't want to risk falling for Ash or hurting her, but on the other, I needed to fall at least a little so I can bring Jasper to life. This is complicated to the extent that I actually went to Rob for advice. I know that's like my number one rule to not break. Learn from others by observation, do NOT ask another actor for pointers. I didn't feel as if I had a choice.

After the incident yesterday with Kristen, (long story, but very funny) I saw Rob comforting her, in character. We hadn't even started filming, but they were so into each other, it was as if I was looking at Edward and Bella instead of Rob and Kristen. It struck such a cord with me that I had to know his secret. They had not been around each other much longer than ash and I and yet we couldn't seem to find that level of emotion and our characters demanded an even higher level of commitment than theirs.

I caught him after dinner tonight and after laughing at me and the mess I had gotten myself into trying to push her away when I needed to be doing the exact opposite, he offered up his first piece of advice. Spend time alone with her bonding over something we both enjoy. He and Kristen spent almost every night at her house watching movies and reading books.

He made me realize that I already knew what needed to happen, I was just reluctant to let it happen. I had to be Jasper. Jasper had to fall in love with Alice. I needed to step aside and let it happen. My Jasper needed her Alice. My only fear was that it wasn't going to be her Alice that she was bringing to the party. Rob stepped in again to assure me that it was a risk that needed to be taken to get the job done. I knew he was right.

We parted as the bonded brothers we had become over the past few days. His parting words to me were poignant.

"Jackson, I know you've had romantic roles in the past and on camera you never had a problem portraying the emotional connection with your co-star. It was easy, right?" He was right again and I nodded in his direction. "It sucks when you don't have to act."

On that note, he took his leave and headed towards the door with Kristen patiently waiting on him.

Why do I have the feeling he wasn't talking about himself.

-J

**********************

APOV

Dear Diary,

Sorry it's been so long since I've written. These past few days have been brutal and exhaustion seems to take me as soon as I hit the room.

Just to fill you in on life here in "Twilight World". We haven't even started filming yet. We have rehearsals in the morning followed by movement classes or baseball training, then more rehearsals, lunch, and then we get to work on stunts. (That part I don't mind at all!) Following that, more rehearsals, Hair and Make-up trials then home for dinner.

It's really cool learning how to do wire work. Not to mention, it's kind of funny watching the guys' faces when they get strung up in the harnesses and hoisted in the air. I try not to laugh, after all it can't be very comfortable for them, but they are just so hilarious, Especially Kellan and Jackson. It seems as if they try to out soprano each other constantly. Rob usually wins that competition even though he doesn't know it. The first time they caught Kristen, Nikki and I laughing at them, we got the death stares from all three of them. Of course, those just made us laugh that much harder. Then came the payback threats. (Reminder to self…. Never laugh at Cam to his face. I really think he thinks he's a vampire with the growls that come out of him) We girls only thought we had it easy until the guys started to team up against us. The first one Jay and Kellan got a hold of was Kristen. Bless her heart, she is scared of heights (they knew that but didn't know how scared she really was until afterwards)

It seems that Kellan lured her up onto the balcony where we practiced jumping, Jackson sneaked up behind her and fastened the wire rig to her harness and then scared her by screaming in her ear and poking her in the sides. She jumped so high that all it took was for Kellan to bump into her at the right moment for her to fall off the balcony. I have to admit it was a great plan (and safe since the stunt guys were monitoring the whole thing from below) and her face was about as terrified as I have ever seen someone look. The best part of it all was the look on Rob's face. Geez you would've thought Edward was there instead of Rob. The way he ran to her, grabbed her up in his arms and comforted her while scowling at the guys was priceless. He even started blessing them out for scaring her so. He finally managed to pull her off to the side and got her to calm down by rubbing her back while she tried to regain her composure. I even think he kissed the top of her head a few times before she scowled at him.

Kellan and Jackson got in trouble and are banned from unsupervised wire work for the rest of the week. Nikki and I are counting our lucky stars it came to a stop before we were subjected to their horrors, although she and I rather enjoy the wire work.

Rehearsals are going great. Easier than I expected even although I think that is because we were all familiar with the books before getting to this point. What really made things go easier for us was the fact that we were actually bonding as a family. Every night we go to dinner together. Most everybody makes it a point to be there although some (CAM) mostly keeps to himself (for the character, he says). A few don't make it as often but it seems that the core group is always there. Peter, we started calling him Dad yesterday (he's slightly offended by this); Rob, Kristen, Kellan, Nikki, Taylor, Jackson and Me we are the regulars. Usually Elizabeth, Rachelle and Edi will also be with us as well as a few of the guys from the "Human" contingent.

Rob and Kristen really have Edward and Bella pegged. They are both really great actors but there has got to be something else there. Kristen told me that he is really intensive about this part, which is a good thing since she has a tendency to be very intense as well. They play off of each other almost as if they have known each other for years. They know how to read each other. They are really going to bring this book to life. I can only hope that I can match their level of performance.

Kellan and Nikki are getting the swing of Emmett and Rosalie. Let's face it, I've known Kellan for years and if I didn't know better, I would swear that Ms Meyer wrote Emmett's character specifically for Kellan. Nikki is such a talented person that even though she and Kristen are becoming best friends, she turns that off in an instant and out comes sourpuss Rose. The interaction between Kellan and Nikki stopped me in my tracks and made me rethink the whole Emmett and Rosalie relationship. The way they have chosen to play the characters has created a depth that I didn't at first recognize in the books. I figured that Ms. Meyer created them as opposites because "opposites attract". Where Emmett is sweet and playful, Rose is spiteful and rigid. But they way Kellan and Nikki bring them to life, you really understand that their relationship is more than just being opposites, they provide exactly what the other one needs at that moment. There are times where Emmett/Kellan will go from playful and immature to serious and grown up based on a simple look or movement from Rosalie/Nikki. They read each other like two chess players battling for the championship each countering the other to level the playing field resulting in peace and harmony.

I don't know how Jackson and I are going to pull this off. Alice and Jasper have to appear more connected than any of these other couples and although I thought we were going to be successful after that first meeting, it seems as if a wall has been built that we can't break through. J says he has a few ideas on how to proceed but says that we need to wait until the weekend before exploring it further. That alone has me worried. Kellan says I should follow J's lead on this so I will, but only because he promised to have my back if J stepped one inch out of line. Joe even talked to Kellan about some of my concerns. Nothing like having your big brother call your co-star just to make sure his little sister wasn't going to get hurt by the big bad other co-star. What if Kellan tells J about my brother calling him? I'm so embarrassed and yet comforted at the same time.

My eyes are closing and I have to be up early in the morning so I'll fill you in on the rest later.

-Ash

*************

**A/N – Please review and offer suggestions on where you would like to see this go. I have a basic idea of where I'm going to take it but I would like to know if there is a particular event you would like covered (i.e. an interview, a particular scene, etc)**

**-Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you will all forgive me.**

**A/N – I don't own these guys. I'm just a fly on the wall of their world.**

JPOV

Dude,

The other night when I told Kellan that I was planning on spending some time with Ashley this weekend so we could figure the Jasper Alice thing out, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and gave me this look from hell. Then I got the third degree about what I was planning, where were we going, etc. Geez, you would have thought I was talking to her father or big brother instead of her friend. He seemed to calm down a bit once I explained that I was having a difficult time figuring out how to portray Jasper's bond with Alice and I needed her insight. Face it, if we stayed at the hotel or with the "family" we wouldn't be able to work anything out what with the constant interruptions. Little did I know I was probably saving my scrawny butt from getting kicked all the way back to LA by not telling him that I was planning on taking her away from the set, the film and everything Twilight.

Kellan cornered me Yesterday afternoon to say that Ashley wanted his advice on whether she should go with me on this exercise. He said he assured her that I would be on my best behavior and then said that if I wasn't, he and some guy named Joe were going to kick my ass. I assured him that I had no intentions of misbehaving and reminded him that He was the womanizer out of the two of us but who the heck was Joe and what did he have to do with anything? His response, "Her big brother". Great! It's not bad enough that the best friend I have on this set is best friends with her, but he talks to her family too? What's up with that?

Now, not only do I have to worry about how I am going to bond with her without getting too involved, but I also have Kellan and her big brother Joe (via Kellan) looking over my shoulder, ready to jump my butt if I make one wrong move. Nothing like a little pressure.

Today, I overheard Ashley asking her PA (Personal Assistant) if she knew any good hiking trails or scenic spots so she could take a few pictures of the area for her scrapbook. Light bulbs started popping at that and I knew what we were going to be bonding over, Photography. It was one of my passions and apparently she liked it too. I was psyched. Finally I'm getting a good feeling about this.

Hang on I gotta call coming in……

Add Peter to the list of potential butt kickers.

I'll write again later if I survive Saturday.

-J. Action

**********************

APOV

Diary,

Jackson wants to leave early tomorrow morning on our Jasper and Alice adventure. Evidently he wants to spend the day exploring the sites around here. He let me know to wear clothes suitable for hiking although he wasn't planning on going on any rough trails. He also reminded me to not forget my camera. I thought it was a great idea since I had planned on taking a similar trip by myself this weekend.

We talked all through dinner about what we wanted to see and where we wanted to go. It was a nice easy conversation between the two of us but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the looks we were getting from the others. Peter just looked concerned which I could understand after having voiced some of my concerns to him earlier this week. Kellan looked like he was watching for Jackson to screw up just once so he could pummel him. And Rob just looked sympathetic whenever he would catch Jackson's eye. The girls were just excited that I was getting to go. They spent most of the time trying to talk the guys into taking them sightseeing too.

I feel a mixture of nerves and excitement over it all. Kellan seems to think that he has to keep reassuring me that I'll be OK with Jackson, despite the warning glances he was giving Jackson all night, but he's misreading the reason behind my nerves; Jackson may not be OK with me. How am I going to bond with this man and not bring my personal feelings into it?

Joe called me tonight to let me know that he and Kellan had been talking some more about this trip Jackson and I are going on. He wanted to reassure me that Kellan trusted Jackson with my welfare but just in case, Kellan was prepared to chaperone us if it would make me feel better. I laughed at him. Joe was just so overprotective sometimes. I really wanted to let him know that maybe Jackson needed the chaperone but I didn't think it wise to bring up the fact that his "innocent baby sister" wasn't so innocent anymore. Nope, do that and I run the risk of Mom and Dad packing up my apartment and moving my things back to Jacksonville before filming is completed in Oregon. To my family, I will stay little, sweet, innocent Ashley. To Jackson…..I'll try to be the same.

I gotta get some rest for tomorrow.

I'll let you know if anything good happens.

--Asher


End file.
